


For A New Start

by CrazyWolfx3



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, F/F, Firts Meeting, No Smut, OOC, One Night Stand, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyWolfx3/pseuds/CrazyWolfx3
Summary: Chloe wakes up one morning, tortured with a hangover when she noticed she isn't alone. She kicks her little companion out and went to work. But what happens when the same brunette walks into the diner she works at? Let's find out.





	For A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> I will already apologize in advance for any mistakes. I'm German and as you probably can guess is English not my first language. Also I have already posted this Story on Fanfiction.net under the same Username and also a few others. I hope you enjoy it.

As I woke up that Saturday morning because of the stupid sun that shone in my eyes, it was horrible. My head hurt like a bitch and the noise Jean, my roommate, made didn't help with the pain. So I just lied there and prepared myself to eventually stand up and take a shower, I didn't wanted to, but I had to, so I just did it, it was like ripping of a Band-Aid, painful and slowly.

I made it barely through the shower, just wanted to get dressed, have breakfast and go off to work when, I saw a movement under the blanket and froze. _Oh, no, please don't let it be what I think it is_. I got cautiously closer to the bump under the covers when I heard a snore, I froze again and mentally prepared myself for what came next. I poked the bump, "Hey wake up." No answer, so I tried again, this time a bit harder and louder, "you have to go and get out, I have to work."

The bump started moving and sat up and, _whoa, she doesn't even look so bad. High-five to my drunken self_ _,_ I thought _._ She looked at me and I could see she was still half-asleep, then she stretched and I noticed her really keen muscles, ripped six-pack and the tattoos on her rather small body, but before I could take a closer look I heard her clear her throat and when I looked up she already looked at me, my face flushed red as my hair and I looked to the side, that was when I noticed the time. I nearly panicked, I raced downstairs and shouted over my shoulder, "Get dressed, I have to be at work in five minutes!" _I am so glad my roommate already left._

When she came down, I grabbed the two disposable coffee cups, shoved her one in her hand and pushed her out of the door. Outside, I called a cap and before I got in I turned around to look at her, "Look that was a one-time thing, ok?" She just nodded and held her cup in some kind of gesture and left. I got in the cap and drove up to the diner, where I work.

 _Ahhhhh, this is so boring. Why is no one here? It's a Saturday morning, for crying out loud!_ I was at work for one and a half hours but the only thing that I have done so far was, cleaning and refilling a coffee cup, for myself. Stacie, my colleague, and I were just standing there playing games on our phones talking sometimes and watching the patrons, three, probably hangover, college students on the far end of the room. I heard a ring and looked up from the game I was currently playing on my phone, only to see the exact same woman from this morning. She sat herself in a booth by the window and took the menu that stood there, when she was ready to order she held up her hand. I nudged Stacie and the brunette looked up at me, I tried as subtle as possible to get her to understand that she should take her order but when she looked at her and then at me, she send me a smirk and I could see a mischievous glint in her eyes and that could only mean something bad was about to happen.

"Actually, my break starts now." One last glance and a wink and she was gone. I stayed there, totally baffled when I realized that she still waited. I sighed and made my way over to her and silently hoped she wouldn't recognize me in my baby-blue uniform. She still hadn't looked up from her phone, so I just started talking.

"Hey, welcome to Jonny's Diner what can I get you?" I asked with a fake smile, she visibly cringed at the sound of my voice. She snapped her head up and looked at me with an unreadable expression on her gorgeous face, but then she smiled. _Ok, busted. But she is so beautiful and this smile._

"Hey, I would like to order two cups of coffee please, has been a while since my last, and the Blueberry-Pancakes with extra sugar powder, please, thanks. _Such a beautiful voice and, oh no not again, her radiant smile_ _._ I was so captivated. I just nodded and took off to the kitchen. When I told the chef the order I started making the coffee and as it brew it I looked over to her just to see her watching me, I quickly looked away too embarrassed to be caught, not embarrassed that I looked. _Oh god, She looked over to me._

I picked up her coffee and the pancakes and put them on her table in front of her. I just wanted to walk away when I heard her say something behind me, so I turned around. "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I asked, if you want to sit with me and drink a coffee." She smiled a nervous smile at me. _So cute!_ I would lie if I would say I didn't wanted to, but I, yeah, I had to work and it would be totally awkward to eat breakfast with your one night stand after getting rid of her. _I wish I knew her name._

"I'm sorry, but I have to work." I tried to defuse the situation. Her gaze wavered for a moment but then she set her navy blue eyes on mine, she cleared her throat and scratched her cheek.

"Ok, I know this is an awkward situation, but I think that it would be nice to get to know you a bit better and I hoped to talk to you a bit. A new start?" She asked with a hopeful tone to her voice. For a short moment she looked behind me, "And it is not like you have so much to do that the other waitress couldn't handle it." She said with a cocky expression on her face.

I looked around and saw there was only an old man sitting in front of the counter and Stacie stood behind it with a smile and two thumbs up. I sighed and turned around to look at her pleading expression and her puppy dog eyes. I sighed with a little smile.

"Ok, first things first, my name is Chloe Beale." I said as I extended my hand towards her while I sat down.

She took my hand into hers and showed me again a smile, "I know, you told me yesterday". She said with a smirk I thought suited her well, but instantly blushed when her words registered. “But it seems like you forgot so, my name is Beca Mitchell.” Just now letting go of my hand. I missed her warm touch instantly. _God, what is going on with me?_

We started talking about everything and nothing, we actually got along really well. I had to get up to do my job a few times, on my break I sat beside her and we talked and drank coffee, it was really nice.

When she looked at her watch and said that she had to go, I was a bit disappointed, no scratch that, I was really disappointed. She came up to the front and paid for the breakfast, before she gave me the money she send me one of these smiles again, "I hope, I will hear from you, it was really fun." and left.

I wanted to put the money into the cash box when I noticed a piece of paper in between the cash, I pulled it out and there was a mobile number written on it with a little note. It said: **"FOR A NEW START"** and signed with **_Beca Mitchell_** in a sloppy handwriting. _When did she write that?_

"That’s so cute!" I startled and looked behind me at a beaming Stacie.

"Yeah." I sighed happily. That was the most hectic and embarrassing day of my life but I loved it none the less. I save the number instantly on my phone already waiting for work to be over so I can write or call the tiny brunette.


End file.
